


Day 2: Pride

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón 2017 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When you're a dad, being embarrassing is part of the job description.





	Day 2: Pride

Rocinante grinned, smoothing down the tape again. as he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t a perfect match for the typography of the shirt, but in his own opinion it wasn’t half bad. Definitely legible, which was an improvement over his first few attempts. He grabbed his favourite baseball cap, the one with pride flag hearts printed all over it, and went to put it on before pausing. “Hey, Law?” he called, leaning out the door. His son looked over from making their lunches, and he held up the hat. “Forwards or backwards?”

“Forwards.” Law replied without hesitation, going back to rolling lettuce wraps. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in public with you in a backwards baseball cap.”

Rocinante laughed, and brushed his hair back from his forehead as he put the hat on. “Is that what you’ll be wearing?” he asked, inclining his head at Law’s simple black graphic tee and paint-splattered Hot Topic jeans. He’d long since given up on getting the teen to wear a more sensible amount of eyeliner, and so made no mention of the more-prominent-than-usual dark smudges around Law’s eyes. They certainly did draw attention away from his vitiligo, which was- usually covered up, actually. Well, if Law felt comfortable enough to forego most of his makeup today, that could only be a good thing.

“Yep.” Law pulled down down the lower hem of his shirt and grinned at the print. A skull and crossbones stretched across the back of his shoulders, while the front read Asexual Pirate across his upper chest, and Not Interested In Your Booty lower down. “What are you-” the smile fell from his face as soon as he turned, and Rocinante smiled wide.

“Please tell me you’re not planning on actually _wearing_ that?” Law asked, face pinching in disgust.

“What’s the matter?” Rocinante asked, playing dumb as he walked over and placed the completed wraps in the tupperware they were being transported in. “I worked hard on making this, you know.”

“That makes it worse!” Law exclaimed.

Rocinante chuckled, and reached out to ruffle his adopted son’s hair. “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re a walking embarrassment.” Law spat, turning away and huffing as he stalked over to the fridge and removed the water bottles they’d filled last night.

“Well, _I_ think it’s neat.” Rocinante snapped the lid on the tupperware and set it in Law’s cute little smiley-skull backpack.

“I’m not being seen in public with you while you’re wearing that.” Law insisted.

“Well, if we don’t leave now we’re going to miss the train and most of the parade.” Rocinante grinned, tossing their snacks into the bag and zipping it up. “So you have to deal with it.”

Law groaned and hung his head back. Rocinante laughed as he pressed the backpack into his son’s hands. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I hate you.” Law grumbled, slinging the bag over his shoulders.

“I love you too.” Rocinante grinned, making sure he had everything he needed in his pockets as they walked out of the apartment. “See, my shirt says so.” he pulled down on the lower hem, and Law gave him a flat glare as he released it to lock the door behind them.

“It says you’d love me dead.” he scowled.

“No, see?” Rocinante pointed to the piece of paper taped to the fabric. “This says Demi now. I love my demi gay son.” he slung an arm around Law’s shoulders, and nearly sent them both tumbling down the stairs. “We should get you something rainbow while we’re there.”

“ _No_.”

“Oh, right.” Rocinante nodded sagely. “You only wear black now, isn’t that right?”

“I hate you. So much.” Law ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, but he was blushing. Once they were out the door, Rocinante rested an arm across his son’s shoulders.

“I’ve got a feeling this is going to be a good day.” he declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Roci's shirt is a Heathers shirt with a piece of paper taped to it. I don't know if this shirt exists or not, but I want it to.
> 
> And a bonus fun fact: Law meets Luffy at the parade, and shares one of his jerky strips because he’s being nice. When they meet again over a decade later, Luffy remembers Law as “that spotted emo guy who gave me meat”


End file.
